Going for the Gold
by HTTYD229
Summary: Felix, Ralph, Vanellope, and Calhoun are playing each others' games on their day off. Will our favorite repairman snatch a medal, or will he wind up going home without one? Based off of a comic on Deviant Art; I disclaim both the idea and the characters. All I did was put it all into writing.
1. Hero's Duty

It was just another day in the game of Hero's Duty. The arcade was closed (it was Sunday), and everyone was enjoying their weekly day off.

"Alright, ladies." Sergent T.J. Calhoun barked, walking along in front of a few soldiers in training. "Here's the basics. Shoot the Cybugs-"

Wreck-It Ralph, suited up in armor, glanced around, refusing to move. _'This was a terrible idea...' _He thought, turning his gaze back to the blonde woman in front of him.

"-Get to the top." she continued, stepping past a MUCH shorter figure, who was in armor as well.

Helmet off, Vanellope von Schweetz smirked, her licorice ribbon and brightly colored candies in her hair gleaming amongst the lights. It was that familiar smirk the President of Sugar Rush often wore when she knew she was most definitely going to win a race by a landslide. "I am so going to win this." Vanellope whispered to herself excitedly, her voice rising in pitch.

"-And get that medal." Calhoun proclaimed, stepping in front of a figure that was slightly taller than the second. Fix-It Felix shifted from one foot to the other nervously. Apparently, his comrades didn't seem to have a problem with the armor, but compared to his usual shirt and jeans, it was mighty uncomfortable, and extremely heavy. And the boots. The boots were clunkier and bulkier than his regular work boots.

"That's right..." Felix muttered, mentally kicking himself. He wanted to face palm right then and there, but didn't want to display his idiocy, especially in front of his wife, who happened to be the Sergent herself.

"GO!"

The maintenance man had been too occupied day dreaming that he didn't realize that she had given the signal. Stumbling off the platform, the vizier kept confusing him, electronically trying to locate upcoming targets. Cybug pistol in hand, he took a deep breath. "It shouldn't be that hard..." Felix muttered, spotting his friends who were clobbering Cybugs left and right. "Golly, I don't mean to brag, but I have received..." he paused, trying to calculate the numbers. After 30 years of winning medal after medal, it can really add up. "Quite a few medals in-"

Out of seemingly nowhere, a giant black flying insect with glowing green eyes landed in front of him, ready to strike. Felix, eyes wide, backed away slowly, not wanting to attract attention. "Oh, my goodness me..." he breathed, his life flashing before his eyes as he stumbled and landed on the ground, the pistol falling out of his hand. Just when Felix thought this was the end and that his game was certainly going to get unplugged, there was a resounding explosion as the enormous bug was thrown backward. Returning to his standing position, Felix looked around, to find none other than Tammara Calhoun blowing smoke from her own pistol.

"Key word: SHOOT, Fix-It!" she barked, picking up her husband's fire arm and literally dropping it into his hands due to the massive height difference, racing up ahead to catch up with Ralph and Vanellope.

Meanwhile...

"As you can see.." Ralph explained like an overprotective older brother; Vanellope trailing close behind. Unlike the other three, the wrecker carried a full sized gun to accommodate his size. "This game is VERY dangerous, so be CAREFUL!"

The smaller of the two rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah." she said, adjusting her helmet. Spotting a few Cybugs, Vanellope shot them both, knowing she could take care of herself and avoid the thousands of eggs in front of them. "Stinkbrain, I'm pretty sure I can handle it. Ralph shook his head, trudging after her to the top. "So, this is what I'm thinking. You blast every egg in sight, and I will glitch ahead and destroy all the eggs, thus clearing a path for you."

Ralph nodded, taking action, and began to take down any overgrown insect in sight Together, he and Vanellope quickly began to make progress as they worked their way further and further up to the top.

* * *

Felix dragged his feet; literally. Hero's Duty was really starting to weigh him down in a physical and emotional sense. The armor was killing his shoulders, his head hurt from the fancy gadgets and the the equipment strapped to his back, and he was told to leave his hammer behind so he wouldn't lose it. He _really_ could've used it, as he nearly died for good on several occasions with Calhoun, his _wife,_ having to save him every single time. Though Felix loved her and appreciated her looking out for him, it was humiliating. He would have to admit; his own game simply involved fixing. Being extremely mild mannered, The worker naturally never cussed or did anything on purpose to harm, let alone kill and destroy. Then there's the fact that he couldn't jump as high as usual (thank you giant clunky boots and extremely vertically challenged code) and had to struggle just to clear over a ledge.

As he progressed through the game, he noticed that there were less and less Cybugs. Finally reaching the top after what seemed like forever, Felix heard a high pitched squeal. Throwing all of his weight against the door, he was just able to pry it open barely big enough for him to squeeze through. Vanellope was grinning from ear to ear, glitching and dancing around at the top; a big shiny medal in her tiny hands.

* * *

**Alright, so I'm basing this off of a comic I had found: art/wreck-it-ralph-comic-337245476  
**

Hopefully, you guys will go check it out, because the illustrations are hilarious! Anyways, please click the little blue button at the bottom. The final couple of chapters will be installed later.


	2. Sugar Rush

**_Previously in Going for the Gold:_ **

_As he progressed through the game, he noticed that there were less and less Cybugs. Finally reaching the top after what seemed like forever, Felix heard a high pitched squeal. Throwing all of his weight against the door, he was just able to pry it open barely big enough for him to squeeze through. Vanellope was grinning from ear to ear, glitching and dancing around at the top; a big shiny medal in her tiny hands._

* * *

"YAY!" She cried, jumping up and down. "I did it! I DID it! I DID IT! I beat the game!"

Ralph could only smile. "Yeah, I guess you did win it." he replied, allowing her to fist bump with him, through it was more like his finger and her fist. It didn't matter. The little girl was positively beaming as she climbed up onto her 'older brother's' shoulders.

Calhoun nodded. "Good work." she congratulated. "I'm impressed."

Felix, who had finally worked his way over to them, was panting from the game play (again, thank you armor). "Th- Thanks..."

"Not you." She corrected, playfully slapping her husband on the back, sending him forward. "I meant Little Miss Princess over there."

"PRESIDENT!" Vanellope called back.

"Oh..." Felix said, his heat sinking a little. Sitting up, he allowed Calhoun to pick him up off the ground.

The Sergent laughed. "Though you should come here more often. Been eating too many pies?" she asked playfully, poking his stomach and nearly sending him backwards.

The repairman could feel the honey-glows rise up onto his cheeks. This time, he would have to thank this stupid armor and the vizier for masking it. "No." Her face said otherwise. "Maybe..."

Ralph laughed. "You eat them as if your life depended on it."

"It kind of does."

"Um, _hello!_" The little girl called out. "Earth to Stinkbrain and Mr. Fix-It-All. Winner gets to chose, remember?" Vanellope smirked. "So, I choose SUGAR RUSH. No, go make some karts." she said, before glitching over to the exit.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, WHOA!" Ralph cried lumbering after her. "We have to make our own carts?! Remember what happened the last time? I told you: I wreck things, not make things."

She turned around to face him and smiled. "Yes, and it was totally awesome! Now go!" Knowing that chaos would ensue, everyone turned and headed back to their respective games to prepare.

* * *

Ralph and Felix had _almost_ made it into their game without being spotted.

"Names?" a monotonous voice asked as the Surge Protector appeared.

The Wrecker rolled his eyes and groaned. "Not you again!"

"Names?"

"Mario and Luigi." Ralph replied sarcastically.

"Names?"

Felix cleared his throat. "Uh, Fix-It Felix Jr. and Wreck-It Ralph, sir.." he replied.

The Surge Protector started scribbling on his clipboard. "Where are you coming from?"

"Hero's Duty."

"Did you steal any weapons?"

Ralph brought a gigantic hand to his face at the question as his friend answered. "No, sir."

He started jotting down more information. "Anything to declare?" The hologram asked.

"I hate you." Ralph informed.

"RALPH!" Felix gasped, appalled.

"It's true!"

The Surge Protector ignored them. "I get that a lot." The duo had just made it to the entrance of their game before a voice behind them was heard.

"Names?"

They spun around, Felix groaned, shaking his head as Ralph answered this time. "Wreck-It Ralph and Fix-It Felix Jr. We're coming from Hero's Duty, going to the game Fix-It Felix Junior, and no; we did not steal any weapons." he replied, rattling off the information in annoyance.

"Anything to-"

"Still hate you."

"Proceed."

* * *

"Remind me again what we're supposed to do again?" Felix asked, eying the scrap heap warily.

Ralph shrugged. "We make our carts. Should be like eating a slice of pie for you; easy."

The handyman looked up at his comrade. "I hate to be a bother, but I don't _build_ things. Fix 'em, sure, but actually making something isn't my strong point." he explained. "Remember when I tried to make my own pies?"

The wrecker groaned. The entire incident had nearly burnt down the entire apartment complex. "But what about your hammer?"

Felix sighed. "No can do; only good for fixing things. It can't be fixed if it hasn't been built correctly. Sorry, Ralph, but even I have my limitations. "

"Let's just get going on these Karts." Ralph objected, sorting through the giant pile in front of them.

Felix stared at the massive heap of scrap. _'There has to be another way...'_ he thought, looking up at the Niceland Apartments. _'I mean, even cakes are easier, and I'm awful at- CAKE!' _He froze, a grin spread across his face. "See you in a jiffy." Felix chirped, dashing for the building behind them.

The wrecker gave his friend an odd look, but didn't dare comment...

* * *

"ALRIGHT!" Vanellope called out, way too eager for this. "Are you guys ready or what?"

"Yes." The racers called back from the finish line; racers meaning Ralph, Calhoun, and Felix.

Felix smiled awkwardly from his cart. "This should be fun- and less deadly." he said, glancing over at his Dynamite Gal to his right. He Kart was actually an escape pod that had been modified into a Kart.

"Sorry, but you're going down, short stack." Ralph's Kart however, was made from bricks and other pieces of scrap from the building that lay in the dump. The wheels, as bricks were coming off it like spokes, seemed impossible to turn, let alone get him anywhere.

The man in question to his wife's reply was glancing down at his own cart; made of cake, a few of his, well, many, medals, and had pie for the wheels. However, there was one small malfunction; no motor meant that it had no hope of starting up. Last minute, he grabbed Rocky, Mary, Big Gene, and Deanna; all four of them currently underneath said Kart.

"GO!" The president cried, causing all three racers to take off; some obviously much faster than others. She glitched, ending up on the windshield of the escape pod. "And Calhoun takes the lead!" A sharp turn caused her to land on Ralph's face. "Ralph! My main man!"

"Vanellope, got off my eyes." The wrecker responded, desperately to stay on the track. He swerved, causing them to go flying and land on a piece of track.

Vanellope grinned, climbing down onto the hood of the Kart. "HEY! You took the secret shortcut!"

"What?" Ralph looked around. Soon enough, they had crossed the finish line with Calhoun right behind them.

"WHAT?!" A certain Sergent was clearly upset at the loss.

The racer glitched back, landing in front of Felix. "Hey, Mr. Fix-It-All." She said. "Ralph won."

Felix stared at her; shocked. "Gosh! He's fast."

She shrugged. "Not really; you're just slow." Vanellope pointed out.

Looking left and right, Felix noticed that Ralph and Tammy had more than cleared the finish line while he was not even half way. "Darn." he said, holding up his head with his fist. "Nicelanders, I said to run faster."

"We're running as fast as we can." Gene replied crossly and out of breath, he and the remaining three crawling out from underneath the Kart.


End file.
